Et pourtant je te laisse partir
by littlexhily
Summary: Il avait voulu y croire. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour il ouvre les yeux, dommage que se soit si douloureux.


Salut^^  
>Bon alors un petit texte parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté et aussi parce que puisqu'il est écrit autant vous en faire profiter. Étonnamment c'est une fin triste alors que je déteste ça mais en écrivant ça m'a parut totalement logique que la fin serait celle-ci. Bonne chance à toutes celles qui sont en examens et bonne lecture =D<p>

* * *

><p>C'est une grande première. Moi, MOI, je vais aller rendre visite aux belettes! Tous ça à cause de Potter. Si monsieur n'avait pas passé son temps à me pourrir la vie peut être que ce terrible accident n'aurait pas eu lieu. Déjà qu'aller les chez les Weasley ne me réjoui pas vraiment mais en plus y aller pour me marier...enfin me marier, le marier plutôt. Je vais finir par croire qu'il l'a fait exprès parce qu'il ne savait pas comment refuser ce mariage . Non en fait non, je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre et puis s'il ne se mari pas avec la belette fille avec qui? Parce qu'il est hors de question que Potter se mari avec quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a déjà fallu trop de temps pour accepter qu'il veuille finir sa vie avec une pauvre rousse. Enfin bon passons, je vais donc aller chez les Weasley parce que monsieur Potter n'arrête pas de me les casser pour que je parte parce que soit disant ça ne se fait pas d'arriver en retard. Ou de ne pas y aller du tout. Ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui doit subir ces gens tellement dégoulinant de guimauve que s'en est à vomir.<p>

-"Mais Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'es déjà dis au moins cent fois que tu devais te dépêcher de t'habiller! Je me marri aujourd'hui et que tu le veuille ou non tu vas y aller! On trouvera bien une solution a notre problème plus tard!"

-"Il est hors de question que je porte ÇA! Et je trouve vraiment douteux que tu veuilles reculer le retour à la normal plutôt que ton mariage! Je te signale que je suis dans ton corps Potter! JE vais me marier a la belette pendant que TOI tu vas rester chez moi à ne rien faire? C'est ça que tu veux comme souvenir de ce qui est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie? Mais réagit un peu Potter! Le mariage n'est visiblement plus la priorité aujourd'hui!"

-"Écoutes moi bien Malfoy! Ce mariage doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus être repoussé."

-"Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ?"

-" Parce que je l'ai déjà repoussé trois fois! Si j'arrive en lui expliquant la situation elle croira que j'ai préféré me réconcilier avec toi plutôt que de me marier avec elle!"

-"Mais qu'est qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu repousses ton mariage?"

-"Ça ne te regardes pas"

-" Potter..."

-"Tout. Rien. Je ne sais pas."

-"Mais encore?"

-" Je...j'avais l'impression que ça allait beaucoup trop vite alors j'ai prétexté un gros dossier au ministère qui ne pouvait absolument pas être repoussé. Et après j'ai prétendu être malade. Et la fois d'après je lui ai dis que j'avais oublié d'envoyer des cartons d'invitations alors tu penses bien que maintenant si je lui raconte ce qui nous arrive elle ne me croira jamais."

-"Potter tu es dégueulasse!"

-"Je ne te permet pas de juger"

-"Et moi je ne te demande pas l'autorisation. Si tu ne veux pas l'épouser tu lui dis mais tu n'inventes pas des tas d'histoires juste pour qu'elle se lasse et parte d'elle même. Si tu as pas les couilles d'assumer tu lui fais comprendre discrètement. Et en privé, histoire qu'elle ne se tape pas la honte devant toute sa famille."

-"Venant de quelqu'un qui s'est fait plaquer par sa fiancé parce qu'elle en avait marre qu'il la trompe je trouve ça vraiment limite de dire des choses pareilles. Maintenant prépares toi et vas me marier!"

-"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux..."

-"OUI!"

-"Très bien"

J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue? Je veux bien qu'il veuille un mariage à la moldu mais de là à porter un costume bleu brillant...enfin chacun ses goûts, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allait porter ce truc immonde. Ou presque. Bah temps que c'est pas mon nom qui y est associer je vais pas me plaindre.

-"Je suis censé y aller comment chez les belettes?"

-"Ne les appelles pas comme ça! Et tu dois y aller par cheminette."

-"Je les appelle comme je veux. Quel est le nom de la destination?"

-"Tu te moques pas, je te préviens!"

-"Mais non je ne me moquerais pas..."

-"Le terrier."

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Les belettes vivent dans un terrier, c'est tellement...tellement comique! Je vais me dépêcher de partir parce que sinon Potter va faire la gueule parce que je ris de sa belle famille. Mais quand même le terrier, faut pas me dire que c'est pas fait exprès! Whooo ça tourne! Et les lunettes n'aident pas. Je vais quand même éviter de me ramasser devant tout le monde, j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte.

-"Ah, Harry! Tous va bien? Il n'y a pas de problèmes? Le mariage peut bien avoir lieu cette fois, rassures moi!"

-"Mais oui tous va bien, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait en être autrement on va se marier tout de même."

-"Oui. J'ai tellement hâte d'être enfin ta femme!"

-"Et moi donc..."

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

-"Rien. Je suis un peu stressé, j'ai peur de faire une bourde lors de la cérémonie."

-"Ça ne risque pas je te fais confiance."

Qu'est ce que je fais là? Non mais franchement! Elle est tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle est prête à croire n'importe quoi. C'est pourtant évident que je ne suis pas Potter! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, je ne l'ai pas appeler par son nom et je ne l'ai même pas touché ni effleuré. Si vraiment Potter se comporte comme ça habituellement avec elle alors elle est vraiment désespérée pour rester avec lui. Dire que j'avais même pris ma journée pour pouvoir me morfondre tranquillement en pensant que Potter ne serait vraiment jamais miens... OH MON DIEU! Pourvu que Potter n'est pas aller fouiller dans mon agenda! Sinon ma vie est foutue! S'il voit mon programme de la journée...mais n'importe quoi, pourquoi Potter irait regarder dans mon agenda? Je lui ai dis que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui alors...euh quoique en y réfléchissant bien, est-ce que je lui ai vraiment dis?

-"Excuses-moi j'ai oublié de prévenir un collègue d'un point très important alors je vais tout de suite arranger ça."

-"Je te préviens que si tu pars..."

-"Mais non ça ne prendra que quelques minutes!"

Quelques minutes qui, espérons le, ne seront pas les pires de ma vie. Potter ne peut pas, ne dois pas, avoir été fouiller mon agenda. Sinon...sinon je me suicide. Même si je suis dans son corps tant pis pour lui. Parce que s'il sait ce que je ressens pour lui je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité, il ne se passera plus un seul jour sans que monsieur ne vienne me faire chier et me rappeler qu'il sait que je l'aime et que c'est pitoyable surtout qu'il est marier. D'ailleurs s'il a lu mon agenda il va croire que je ne voulais pas aller chez les belettes uniquement pour qu'il ne puisse pas se marier. Ou alors il va croire que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'on échange de corps pour compromettre son mariage. Enfin dans tout les cas je n'échapperais pas à ses moqueries, à son dégout et à ses accusations injustes. Il serait bien capable de prétendre que sa relation avec Chang n'a pas fonctionner parce que j'aurais lancé des ondes négatives sur eux à cause de ma jalousie.

-"Potter, au cas où j'aurais oublier de te prévenir avant de partir, je ne travail pas aujourd'hui."

-"J'avais remarqué. Dis, est-ce que je dois porter une tenue en particulier pour pleurer?"

-"Pour pleurer?"

-"Ben oui, c'est bien ton programme du jour pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement non?"

-"Mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?"

Rassurez-moi, il n'a pas lu mon agenda? Parce que je crois que c'est une idiotie du genre que j'avais noté mais s'il l'avait lu il me l'aurait dit? Il n'aurait pas l'idée de se moquer de moi, c'est pas son genre...C'est pas son genre, hein? Pitié faites qu'il n'est pas en train de sous entendre qu'il sait!

-"Oh! Rien, j'avais juste l'impression que ce mariage ne t'enchante pas vraiment."

-"C'est sûr que devoir vivre le mariage de mon pire ennemi n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable mais bon voyons le bon côté des choses, JE vivrai la nuit de noce du grand Harry Potter! Bon je te laisse, la belette fille risque de trouver le temps long."

-"Non! Attends!"

-"Quoi encore?"

-"Pourquoi tu avais prévu de pleurer?"

-"J'avais pas prévu de pleurer!"

-"Ah oui! Et c'est quoi ça alors?"

J'y crois pas! Il se fout de ma gueule depuis le début! C'est quoi son but à la fin ! S'il veut me faire souffrir qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, c'est déjà fait. Et depuis longtemps! D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il m'explique pourquoi il m'a inviter a son mariage! Je ne suis pas censé être son ennemi ! Parce que désole mais moi j'invite pas les gens que je déteste à un événement aussi important que mon mariage alors peut être que je suis bizarre mais je crois quand même que je suis dans les normes sur ce point là!

-"Ben alors, tu as perdu ta langue Malfoy?"

-"C'est bon! Tu es content? Tu t'es bien moqué de moi? Ça faisait aussi parti du plan pour me faire souffrir l'échange de corps? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est vachement bien trouvé! Et bien réussi aussi. Tu veux que je pleurs peut être? T'inquiètes je vais le faire mais avant je vais prendre une attitude de connard et je vais aller vivre ton propre mariage si ça te dérange pas."

-"Si ça me dérange! Tu ne devais pas être triste! Tu devais m'en vouloir et me haïr encore plus! Tu devais être tellement fou de rage que tu allais foutre en l'air mon mariage! Tu devais refuser catégoriquement de te faire passer pour moi! Tu devais me permettre d'échapper à ce truc!"

-"Comme tu vois dans la vie on a pas tout ce qu'on veux. Toi tu voulais t'échapper d'un mariage inévitable et moi je voulais croire que mon amour pour toi puisse rester mon plus beau secret jusqu'au restant de mes jours. Finalement on a tous les deux perdu."

-"Arrêtes Malfoy! Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de décider que tout fini mal. Si j'ai pas envi moi? Hein! Et si moi je veux que tu me le dise! Si je veux que tu m'aimes?"

-"Si tu le voulais, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te marier. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça Harry, c'est toi qui a choisi le déroulement de l'histoire maintenant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il est trop tard pour se dire qu'on aurait du prendre un autre chemin. Maintenant on a plus qu'à avancer en espérant ne pas trop souffrir de nos choix."

-"Et c'est tout? Tu ne fais rien? Tu n'essayes même pas de...de..."

-"Essayer quoi Harry? Essayer de briser le coeur de Ginny? Essayer de lui voler son fiancé le jour de son mariage? Je suis peut être un salop mais pas à ce point. Tu l'as choisi, c'est pas dix ans après qu'il faut se rendre compte que finalement tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Ça il fallait y penser bien plus tôt, tellement plus tôt."

-"Mais toi, toi tu as bien quitter Astoria! Je vois pas où est la différence !"

-"La différence c'est que c'est elle qui m'a quitté. A cause de toi."

-"Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec vous?"

-"Elle en avait marre, tellement marre que je la trompe avec toi."

-"Mais on a jamais couché ensemble !"

-"Je sais. Mais elle en avait marre que je soupire ton nom au lieu du sien, que je me perde dans le plaisir en ne cessant de murmurer ton nom, que je ne passe mais journée à me demander ce que tu fais. Elle en a eu marre et elle a eu raison."

-"Malfoy..."

-"Je vais aller te marier maintenant Potter, et toute cette conversation n'aura plus aucun sens. Et je serais enfin libéré de ton emprise. Parce que tu ne sera jamais plus le Harry sans famille que je connais. Alors je ne pourrais plus jamais perdre mon temps à espérer t'aimer."

-"Malfoy..."

Je me dépêche de partir, je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas céder non plus alors je dois me dépêcher de partir. Je dois rejoindre Ginny et son sourire ravi. Je dois aller marier Potter et ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'une chose à faire.

-"Harry, ça va? Tu es tout pâle. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé au ministère? Si tu dois partir je peux comprendre..."

-"Non. Non tout va bien Ginny, allons nous marier."

La cérémonie a été tellement longue. Et paradoxalement tellement rapide. J'ai espéré que Potter vienne. Qu'il interrompe son propre mariage. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Peut être pour moi pour qu'il ne dise qu'il m'aime, peut être pour lui pour qu'il se souvienne de ce jour. Peut être simplement pour qu'il me donne l'antidote à sa potion, celle qui nous à fait échanger de corps. Peu importe pourquoi, il n'est pas venu. Il est resté caché chez moi comme un lâche, comme quelqu'un qui essaye d'échapper à la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il est reste, il m'a abandonner, m'obligeant à afficher un sourire factice. Il m'a forcé à vivre le pire jour de ma vie, il m'a obligé à lui faire faire la seule chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse.

-"...Malfoy..."

-"Potter..."

-"Je...Tiens. C'est la potion. Pour nos corps, tu sais..."

-"Merci"

Je la bois aussi vite que possible, de toute façon dans peu de temps Ginny va venir voir pourquoi Potter est aussi long alors il vaut mieux que je me dépêche à partit pour qu'elle ne me voit pas.

-"Malfoy, je..."

-"Au revoir Potter."

-"Mais Malfoy! Je...moi aussi je"

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait oser dire si je n'étais pas parti? Est-ce qu'il aurait osé dire qu'il m'aime? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu le culot de me le dire alors qu'il n'a pas bougé le moindre petit doigt pour empêcher ce mariage? Est-ce qu'il est capable d'être aussi cruel que ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurs comme ça? Je le savais pourtant qu'une journée comme celle-ci arriverait, c'était inévitable. Maintenant qu'il est marier je vais les jeter, toutes ces petites choses qui me font penser à lui. Comme le font tout les ex après une rupture sauf que là il n'y a eu que moi, que moi qui l'ai aimé, que moi qui ai souffert, que moi qui ai pleuré.

J'ai passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Ça y est, c'est fini. Potter est marier. Dire que j'avais espéré...Une page se tourne, je dois rattraper mes conneries maintenant.

-"Salut Astoria. Je...je sais que tu dois me détester et vouloir ma mort mais...Tu serais d'accord pour un dîné avec moi?"

Adieu Potter, soit heureux et surtout aimes Ginny autant que je t'ai aimé.


End file.
